1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to an electric motor and a compressor having the same, and more particularly, to an electric motor capable of increasing efficiency while decreasing vibration noise of the electric motor by suggesting a shape of a stator and a rotor and a compressor having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a compressor is an apparatus that compresses a refrigerant evaporated in cooling apparatuses such as a refrigerator and an air conditioner. The compressor may include a reciprocating compressor and a rotary compressor. The reciprocating compressor compresses a vapor refrigerant by a reciprocation of a piston within a cylinder. The rotary compressor compresses the vapor refrigerant sucked by a rotation of an eccentric rotor along a predetermined eccentric path on an inner surface of the cylinder.
Further, the compressor uses an electric motor to generate the reciprocation of the piston or a rotational motion of the eccentric rotor. The electric motor may include a stator and a rotor. The stator is fixed to an external support to generate a magnetic field and the rotor rotates by the magnetic field that is generated by the stator. The stator is provided with a coil to generate the magnetic field. The coil may be formed by winding a winding wire around teeth of the stator made of a magnetic material.